Steering column mountings which can be of fixed or else adjustable design are considered to be well known. Steering column mountings having adjustment devices which are operated by electric motor and permit adjustment of the height and/or inclination of the steering column are known in particular in the passenger vehicle sector. Such steering column mountings are also known in the utility vehicle sector. However, the electric motor adjustment has proven to be very slow and is also limited to a comparatively small adjustment range. In particular in the utility vehicle sector, however, steering column mountings which have a large adjustment range are required. For this purpose, use is customarily made of constructions in which the steering column can generally be pivoted manually into an approximately vertical position in order therefore to simplify the entry into or the exit from the vehicle.
DE 10 2009 001 324 A1 discloses a steering column mounting with a support housing for a steering column which is mounted in an at least rotatably arranged steering column holder, as a result of which at least the inclination of the steering column is changeable, and wherein at least one first latching mechanism and at least one second latching mechanism are provided, which latching mechanisms are connectable to the support housing, and that a rapid clamping device is provided for latching in one of the latching mechanisms, as a result of which the steering column is latchable in a first inclination position or in a second inclination position.
It is desirable here for the steering column mounting to have as small dimensions as possible, for an adjustment of the height and inclination of the steering column to have an increased adjustment range and for guide elements for adjusting the steering column to be able to be produced cost-effectively.
This object is achieved with a device for adjusting a steering column of a motor vehicle with the features of patent claim 1. Furthermore, the object is achieved with a steering column for a motor vehicle with the features of patent claim 15.